Fun and Dames
by Master of Chronicles
Summary: Hoping for a fun night out of dancing and picking up boys during the first night of the Vytal Festival, everything starts to fall apart for our favorite team of Grimm Huntresses. Contains some ships, embarrassing moments and lots of angry Schnee. Cameos will vary.


**This just came to me one day. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! I own nothing but my genius...and my big, pointy hat!  
**

 **I have the rest of the story written, so future chapters will be coming!**

* * *

Getting battle ready

"Come on, Blake! Don't you want to look pretty and attractive for our bet of who can pick up the most boys at the Vytal Festival?" Weiss asked in exasperation, a brush in one hand and a curling iron in the other, attempting to trap her teammate into the corner of the room farthest away from the door. "A quick hair brush and some curls. That's all you need."

"And what makes you think I would want that?" Blake was in a half-crouched position, eyeing Weiss 'instruments' with great suspicion, as though they were tools of torture and Weiss was some kind of sadist.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that you don't brush your hair with it looking so perfect all the time. And why does the idea of hair brushing frighten you anyway? Aren't you part cat? Don't cats loved to be brushed?"

Blaked stared blankly. "I am a Faunus, not a cat. Cats use litter boxes and eat mice."

"You read Ninjas of love novels and hunt down black, furry beasts for a living. Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" Schnee shot back.

Blake felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "What if I grab that curling iron of yours, plug it in and stick it up your-!"

As Blake and Weiss continued to argue, Yang and Ruby were in the bathroom, bustling to get ready for the first night of the Vytal Festival. Ruby was looking at the array of makeup strewn about the sink's counter, not sure where to begin.

"I really don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said, looking into the mirror at her sister's reflection, who was standing behind her. "I mean, what are there rules to this stuff?"

"Enhancing is a good start." Yang remarked as she began to undress. "Start with a foundation, apply shadow and proper color that will bring out your eyes and hair..."

"You lost me at foundation." Ruby sighed. "Oh boy...Dad never showed me how to do any of this stuff."

Yang smirked. "You don't remember? He taught 'Mascara 101' right after 'Bloody decapitations', but before 'Bar fight cheap-shots'."

"Harhar." Ruby picked up one of three shades of lipstick and experimentally touched it to her lips. "Agh! It looks horrible!"

Yang grabbed some paper towel and wiped her sister's face, smiling reassuringly. "Tell you what. After I'm done cleaning up, you take a shower, because you really stink, and we'll ask Weiss to help you. She's the expert anyway."

"But I already took a shower today! How can I stink already?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"That's what happens after puberty." Yang gave a shrug. "Pimples, body odor, unwanted hair in unwanted places, bodily secretions, getting your period..."

"Alright, I get the picture..." Ruby sighed. "I'll take the stupid shower when you're done."

As Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, her older sister got into the tub and began to sing as the warm water started to rain down on her.

"BORN WITH! NO LIFE! INTO SUBJUGATION!"

To an actual stage performer like Weiss Schnee, it sounded like an alley cat being steamrolled over a large plank of red hot nails...repeatedly. Blake ears started to go numb. Even Ruby, who was more tolerant by far than the other girls, decided to close the bathroom door and jam her bed pillow into the small gap at the bottom for extra relief.

"One of us should tell her that she might crack the windows." Blake suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "Unless you want to test that you actually do have 9 lives, I suggest you learn to live with it. Oh, and Weiss? I don't know how to apply makeup or anything. Do I really need it to pick up boys?"

"I can't believe this!" She growled, marching to her mirror. "Tonight is supposed to be important. Sure, it's not the prom, but it's supposed to be fun and special! Who knows the next time we'll get a chance to relax and have fun before the White Fang or the Grimm or Yang's dreadful, pain inducing singing keeps us too busy to think. I mean, we're doing this for just the four of us! But I feel like I'm the only one taking this seriously!"

Blake hesitated, thinking about what Weiss was saying. Blake didn't buy it for a second because she felt that going out to pick up boys was pointless. But it was obvious that Weiss cared a great deal about the night's events. If nothing else, Blake didn't want to upset her friend's joy.

"Fine." Belladonna gave in with a growl. "But the bow stays. I don't care about how much you think my feline ears are cute."

"But they are!" Ruby nearly squealed, playfully reaching for Blake's bow. "I just want to pinch them and pull on them till they pop off!"

"Get away from me!" Blake warned.

Weiss rubbed the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Not to worry. Tonight's going to be perfect. We'll hit the club and the four of us shall have nice memories to fall back on during our time together as a team. Tonight is just about us..."

Yang opened the door, wrapped in a steamy towel as she strutted over to her wardrobe. "I feel fantastic! Like a million lien! Oh, Weiss, before I forget, I invited Sun, Neptune, Jaune and Ren to come with us tonight."

Weiss froze. "You did what? Why?!"

"As dates, of course." Yang replied innocently.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this! Each character is so well defined it's pretty easy to keep them from being too OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
